Fossil Fighters: Ultra
Fossil Fighters: Ultra is the fourth game in the fossil fighters series. For more info on the game, see this. Prelude "Hey! Hey!! You haven't spoke to me the entire trip. I don't even know you're name." the pilot of the jet says. "My name's Seth." Seth replies. "Well Seth, since you're heading to Vivosaur Island's sister island, Vivosaur Isle, you must have an interest in vivosaurs. Tell me now, which of these is your favorite? The ferosome Sauro, the venomous Nitho, the sea-crocodile Dako, the defensive Gigant or the shocking Monolo." the pilot asks. "I guess Monolo." Seth says. Then, the jet lands at Vivosaur Isle's airport, but before Seth can leave, the pilot hands him a fossil rock (a Monolo head fossil). "Hi there! I'm Lilian!" "And I'm Angela!" Lilian and Angela say as Seth arrives. "H-hello." Seth says. "Hey, that's an nice fossil rock ya got yerself" Lilian says, "Say now, howd'ja like it if I took ya to someone who can revive the dino inside? How'bout it?" Lilian says. "Th-that would be nice." Seth says. "Hey, here he comes now. Howdy Dr. Dino!" Lilian says. "Hi Lilian, Angela. Who's that you got with you?" Dr. Dino asks. "This is, umm, say kid, I don't know your name. What is it?" Lilian questions. "I-I'm Seth." Seth says. "Well Seth, follow me. I'll teach you almost everything you need to know about fossil fighting," Dr. Dino says. "O-okay." Seth replies. Inside the Fossil Center, Dr. Dino teaches Seth how to clean and revive fossils. *Vrrrrrrrrrrr. Clang!* "Good job Seth, a ninty-seven point excavation!" Dr. Dino says gleefully. "It's also a Monolo head fossil! My favorite vivosaur!" Seth says excitedly. "Alright, now to revive it..." *Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo--Plang!* "There you go, your Monolo has been sucessfully revived!" Dr. Dino says. "Way past cool!" Seth says with happiness. "Now, to make it go into a medal, just turn the side of the medal to the 'dino medal' setting." Dr. Dino explains. Seth does just that. "Now, turn the side of the medal to the 'chibi' setting." Dr. Dino continues. Seth does that. "Wow! He's soo cute!" Seth shouts out happily, "I think I'm gonna' call him Volt, yeah, that's it!". "Now if you want to switch it into any other form, you can just switch the settings." Dr. Dino says, "Alright, now follow me to a place called the Fighter Arena, there, someone you know will teach you how to battle.". Seth and Dr. Dino go to the fossil arena, and Dr. Dino signs Seth up for something. "Alright now, go through the doors on the left." Dr. Dino says. "Okay." Seth says as he walks through the doors, "I wonder what we're in for.". "Hey, you're the pilot!" Seth shouts on the other side of the doors. "Yep! Surprised you remember me though. Alright, I'm gonna teach you how to battle, so put your Monolo on the ground and turn the side of the medal to it's vivosaur mode. Also, call me by my real name: Drake." Drake says. Seth does as Drake asked him to and Drake teaches him how to battle. "Alright, have these fossils, they'll help you beat my team of vivosaurs." Drake says. *Seth receives a Monolo Body, a V-Raptor head, a V-Raptor body, a Yango body and a Yango head* "O-okay, thanks Drake!" Seth says, "Now to clean these fossil rocks.". Seth goes and cleans the fossil rocks. "I think I'll name this V-Raptor Quickshadow, and this Yango will be called, umm, oh! I'll name him Scorcher!" Seth says excitedly. Seth goes back to the Fighter Arena and goes through the doors on the left. "It looks like you've sucessfully excavated those fossils." Drake says. "Sure have!" Seth replies. "Well then, time to put those vivosaurs to good use! Come at me!" Drake says. "You're on!" Seth shouts. Master Boss Battle: Drake Seth's Team: Volt, Scorcher and Quickshadow vs. Drake's Team: Spinax, Shoni and S-Raptor. Battle! "Howdy folks! I'm Tim Sylvester!" "And I'm Tom O'Leary!" "We're this battle's (and all the battle's) color commentators!". "Seth's Turn - Volt uses Monolo Sting. It does 29 damage to Spinax (43 LP left). Drake's Turn - Spinax uses Spinax Fang. It does 40 damage to Volt (67 LP left). Seth's turn - Quickshadow uses Toxic Combo. It does 50 damage to Shoni and it poisons it (10 LP left). Drake's turn - Spinax uses Spinax Fang. It does 36 damage to Volt (31 LP left), Shoni faints of poison damage. Seth's Turn - Scorcher uses Whirling Dash. It does 49 damage to S-Raptor (31 LP left). Drake's Turn - Spinax uses Spinax Combo. It does 50 damage to Scorcher (20 LP left). Seth's Turn - Volt uses Monolo Sting. It does 30 damage to S-Raptor, S-Raptor faints. Drake's Turn - Spinax uses Spinax Combo. Critical! It does 70 damage to Quickshadow, Quickshadow faints. Seth's Turn - Scorcher uses Spike Tail. It misses Spinax. Drake's Turn - Spinax uses Spinax Fang. It does 35 damage to Scorcher, Scorcher faints. Seth's Turn - Volt uses Monolo Dropkick. It does 41 damage to Spinax, Spinax faints." "Woo-hoo!!!!! I won!!! I won!!!! I won!!!!!" Seth screams with excitement. "Heh, good job Seth" Drake says, and here you are, your official fighters license.". "Sweet!" Seth shouts. "Hoo-- I'm tired. Bye Drake, I'm going back to to the hotel." Seth says with exhaustion. "Okay. See ya later." Drake says. Chapter 1 - The Dino Bandit "*Yyyyaaaaawwwwnnnnn* Ahh, what a good night's sleep. This hotel is so peaceful and calm, and the people on this island are so kind." Seth says while about to take a bite of his cereal. Seth finishes his cereal, gets dressed and goes out the door, "Gyaaaa!" Seth screams in shock. "Hi Seth!" Dr. Dino exclaims. "What were you doing waiting outside my door???!!" Seth says, still a bit startled. "Oh, I wanted to inform you that you now have access to the first dig site, Leafleaf Grasslands. Also, here's your pickax and your fossil sonar. You can use these to find fossils." Dr. Dino explains. "Oooooookaaaay." Seth says. "See ya later Seth!" Dr. Dino says. "O-okay! Bye! *phew*" Seth sighs with relief. Seth goes out and travels to the Leafleaf Grasslands. "Hmm, this place is interesting..." Seth says with curiosity, "Hey! I hear crying.". Seth runs over to the, um, cause of the, um, disturbance. "Why are you crying?" Seth asks a young girl. "B-buh-because someone stole all my dino medals!!!!!!! Now I can't become a famous fighter like my dad." the girl sobs. "Who's your dad?" Seth asks. "My dad? O-oh, his name is ラプター." the girl says, not crying anymore. "ラプター? Doesn't that translate to, um, Raptor?" Seth asks. "Yeah, but he's more commonly known by the name of Rupert." the girl responds. "Rupert??!! The Rupert???? You mean the Rupert who got his body stolen by Zongazonga??" Seth ponders wit excitement. "Yep!" the girl replies. "Cool!" Seth exclaims. Whoops, got a little off topic here. Time to get back to the story. "Anyways, who stole your medals." Seth asks. "Huh? Oh. I don't know him, but he had a black leather jacket and brown baggy pants." the girl replies. "Well, I'm going to try to get your dino medals back!" Seth exclaims, trying to sound heroic. Seth and the girl go all around the dig site until the bandit was found. "Is this the guy?" Seth asks. "Yeah, it's him!" the girl replies. "Huh, what did I do?" the bandit asks, trying to sound wholesome. "You took my dino medals and you know it! Now give 'em back!" the girl shouts. "Heh heh. Okay you caught me, but you don't have me!" the bandit says as he pulls out a pistol. A police officer just so happened to be close by, and he saw the bandit. "Put your hands in the air!! You have the right to remain silent!" the officer says to the bandit. "Heh. No way!" the bandit says as he runs away, shooting the ground all around the officer. "Get back here" the officer says, chasing after the bandit. "Looks like we're going to be stopping by the police station." Seth says. Later... "He got away." an officer said sadly. "But, if I had vivosaurs I haven't used, I'd probably want to go try them out at the fighter arena." another officer says. "Okay, thanks for the info!" Seth says, "Hey, I don't know you're name. What is it?". "Me? Oh. My name is, uh, Jade." Jade says. "Well Jade, it looks like we may be one step closer to getting your dino medals back." Seth says with a smug expression on his face. Seth walks into the arena and signs himself up for a battle. "Alright Jade, I'll be back in a moment." Seth says. "O-okay" Jade responds. "Hmm. He doesn't look like the stealing type." Seth murmurs. Mini Boss: ????? ????? Seth's Turn - "Quickshadow! Veloci-Claw!" Quickshadow runs up to his opponent's P-Raptor, but the P-Raptor dodges the attack and swiftly chomps Quickshadow. ?????'s Turn - "Gigant! Gigant Barb!" Gigant stomps up to Quickshadow and shoulder tackles it. Quickshadow retreats to it's dino medal. Seth's Turn - "Scorcher! Spike Tail!" Scorcher runs up to Gigant and forcefully smashes it's tail into the Gigant. ?????'s Turn - "Gigant! Dual Slash!" Gigant runs up to Volt, but then faints on it's way there and retreats into it's dino medal. Seth's Turn - "Volt! Monolo Dropkick!" Volt runs up to Chinde and dropkicks it. Chinde retreats to it's dino medal. ?????'s Turn - "P-Raptor! Typhoon Burst!" P-Raptor charges up something in it's mouth, then spits out a typhoon at Volt. Volt retreats to it's dino medal. Seth's Turn - "Scorcher! Whirling Dash!" Scorcher curls up into a ball and spins into P-Raptor, making it retreat into it's dino medal. "Woo! I won!" Seth Shouts, "Wait, where's Scorcher?". Seth ponders. "Aaaaahhhhh! Run!" the audience screams as they flee the stands. "Why are they running..? Wait! --" Seth shouts just as a loud crash is heard. "It appears that your Yango has spun into the wall and has destroyed all the stands in that area." ????? ????? smirks. "Hoo-boy." Seth says. Soon the police arrived and Seth had to pay 10000g for the repairs. It turned out that Seth's opponent was really a crony working for the medal bandit, so he was taken down to the station. "Well, the crony fessed up to it. It turns out that the bandit is still hiding at Leafleaf Grasslands. Try checking in some trees or some rabbit holes. No doubt he's hiding there." an officer jokes. "Alright, we'll check there. Thanks for the info!" Seth says cheerily. "Anytime. Oh yeah. As the bandit is, well, a bandit, we're sending a squad out there, so don't be startled." the officer informs, "And don't hesitate to come down to the station every once in a while. We'll have something to keep your heart pounding.". Seth and Jade go back to Leafleaf Grasslands and check in just about every tree and, um, rabbit hole..? "...Nothing in this tree. Did you have any luck Jade? ...Jade?" Seth asks. "............This is a big rabbit hole.........." Jade says. "Geez! You're right. ...I wonder what's in it.... GYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seth screams as a large figure jumps out of the hole. "What'cha doin' lookin' around in dese wabbit holes mistah???" a person asks. "It's him! It's the bandit!" Jade shouts nervously. "What's it too ya, toots?" the bandit says angrily. Mini Boss - Medal Bandit TBA = Category:Proto Boshi's Stuff Category:Stories Category:Fossil Fighters: Ultra